1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for coupling vehicle members. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for coupling vehicle members which transmit and spread an impact load generated when the vehicle is involved in a small overlap crash at a front side member for preventing an occupant seat from deforming excessively as well as protecting occupants from the crash.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle is provided with a structure in which a front side member and a front fender apron are connected for absorbing, transmitting, and spreading an impact load to minimize deformation of a cabin, as well as devise safety of the occupant at the time the vehicle is involved in a small overlap (or side) crash against another vehicle or a fixed body.
In a related art, since the front fender apron member is flange-coupled to a side outer member of the front side member, to cause easy separation of the side outer member from the front fender apron member at the coupled cross-section at the time of the small overlap crash of the vehicle, the structure is poor in transmission and spreading of crash stiffness or the impact load.
Recently, even though a section of the front fender apron member is extended to a lower side to connect the front fender apron member to the side outer member expecting to have an effect of transmission and spreading of the crash stiffness or the impact load, the plug welding of the front fender apron member to a section of the side outer member is easily separated at the time of crash.
Such problems cause transmission of the impact load, not to the front side member, but to a cowl side member and a front pillar to absorb the entire impact load thereby at the time of the small overlap crash of the vehicle, causing a problem in which the occupant seat is excessively deformed, increasing injury of the occupants.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.